


𝐻𝒶𝓅𝓅𝓎 𝒞𝒶𝓃𝒹𝓎 𝒟𝒶𝓎𝓈

by DespairCircus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Candy, F/M, Fluff, Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DespairCircus/pseuds/DespairCircus
Summary: You didn't think your life could change in an instant- once a normal office worker, now a vampire helping out in a candy shop.vampire x reader





	1. Blood Sugar

A flash of red plagued your mind as you pushed through the large crowds of people that produced so much chatter— it could make ones head explode. Making things awfully worse, were the bright lights of the scamming shops. And oh, these things were everywhere in this shitty city, you couldn't ever get away from them.  
You could feel yourself slowly losing consciousness as you stumbled to the right reaching out to whatever was in front of you for support. The thing looks up at you with it's crimson eyes glowing from the inside of it's black dark hood, smacking your hand away which you could see it's eyes widen for a split second. 

"I see.. Well, this is truly unfortunate." A soft female voice hums gently and she reaches her cold hands out- placing them onto your heated face. 

"When was the last time you ate?" Her calming voice goes through one ear and out the other, in the state your in, you couldn't understand anything she was saying. It was really all a blur.

"Oh? With that reaction, I'm guessing not for at least a week." Steadying you on her shoulder, she brings you to walk slowly towards a dark alley, far away from the horrid lights of the city. 

"There's nothing to eat around here, so I hope you like candy." 

* * *

After some time had passed, you could feel the smaller girl shift slightly as she turned right and towards a small lit up sign, it was a bit dim. The sign was held beside the door to an odd looking candy shop- it's door handle was a glass rose that shone against the light. Squinting your eyes to look through the window and into the shop, it showed many intricate looking jars full of bright blood red candy that were in many shapes and sizes. Making your way to the red painted door of the shop, the girl knocks and calls out. 

"Uncle, open up!" And within a few seconds a young-ish looking man pops his head out and glares at the girl not noticing you yet. 

"How many times have we been over this Megumi? I'm not old enough to be your uncle! So stop calling me it!" He blinks when noticing you, his face burns a slight pink. 

"She doesn't look so good.." The girl nods her head.

"Shit, hurry up and bring her in quickly." He pushes the door open, letting the two of you in and then he runs over to the counter- coming back back with a bottle that was tinted the colour of black.

"Give her this and I'll be right back with something more to help her regain a more stable state." Shoving the small bottle in the girls hands he rushes to a door near the back of the shop, your tired eyes follow him until he enters the room and you could hear the girl open the bottle. Before you could try to resist- it's chilled surface is brought to your lips and the sweet metallic tasting liquid is sliding down your throat. It was sweet like strawberries... 

"I'm glad she's not resisting or things would've been difficult.. or, y'know.. she could've died." The man that you noticed to have striking light pale blonde hair, chuckled when exiting the back room. He walks over to your side while carrying a beautiful heart shaped jar full of weirdly shaped candies different from the ones displayed. Giving the black haired girl six of these candies from the jar; no more no less of the odd candies, he offers you a light smile. 

"I'll check her eyes while you feed her those." The blondie grabs a flash light from the drawer of the cashier desk- he shines it straight in your face. Which didn't affect you much in the state you were in.

"Her eyes are darkening, good." He pats your soft hair gingerly. "So, how'd the two of you meet anyways?" Looking from you to the shorter girl, his dark red eyes glisten with curiosity. 

"On the Main Street of the city.." The girl lets out a huff as she places some of the odd candies in your mouth. 

"Oh? Thank goodness you hadn't found her a moment later or who knows what would've happened to her." He grins. 

"Yeah." As the last candy was placed into your mouth, you could feel yourself calm and regain much composure. 

"Umm, thank you very much.." You meekly mumble, forcing yourself to look down in order to hide from their happy gazes. It was a bit intimidating.. So your fingers began to twitch with anxiety. 

"And the goddess herself is fixed!" The tall blonde guy cheers. "Oh! What's your name..?" He then clears his throat in order to ask you and sound normal. 

"(y/n)." You're able to whisper in reply. 

"It's an honour to meet you (y/n), I'm Earl and this girl who found you is Megumi. Anyway, why were you starving yourself like that? Did you want to die? Was the only way out of this cruel world starving yourself?" What? You had just eaten dinner before deciding to go out for a walk for some fresh air. 

Megumi observed your reaction before giving Earl a side glare. 

"You're a new blood, aren't you?" Your eyes widen, a what? 

"Can you recall when you got bitten?" Earl raises an eyebrow at Megumi's words and a small gasp escapes him. 

"Her scent.. I should've noticed earlier. I was too focused on helping her- I didn't even realize." Earl signs, dissatisfied he didn't pick up on it earlier.

"You don't remember do you?" Megumi places her small porcelain white hands in yours, giving you a sympathetic look. 

"No, I... I was on a date, he came home with me and attacked me." You shook your head in regret, man it was a stupid idea. You were just in a high from the good night before and decided to let the man come home with you; alcohol may have also influenced your opinion... Probably a little more than you'd want to admit... 

"Oh, well, I believe we'll have to figure out a way to help you." Earl smiles ruffling both yours and Megumi's hair- Megumi nods in agreement. 

"I'd appreciate that." You smile back, letting yourself finally relax in their presence.


	2. New Job

You sat on a red velvet chair in the back room of the shop waiting for Megumi and Earl to come back from their private talk. Tapping your fingers on the arm of the soft chair, you eye some stuff that decorated the room. Candles; lots of red candles, jars filled with unknown liquids and some badly drawn drawings put in fancy antique frames.

"Oh? Aren't those drawing just.. Um- adorable?" Earl walks in with a casual smile giving a little nod towards the pictures.

"Yes, they are! Did a child draw them?" You turn your head to look up at Earl, his blonde hair looked so soft.. 

"A child? I'm most certainly not a child." Megumi comes in behind Earl with a pout, her black wavy hair bounces with each step she takes. 

"These are your drawings, Megumi?" You asked dead pan as Earl let's out a loud chuckle. 

"Yeah, they're hers! Terrible right?" Earl's eyes seem to widen once he closes his mouth. 

"They're terrible..?" Megumi's face turns into a terribly sad frown as she suddenly reaches for Earl's slightly pointed ear. 

"Ow!! Megumi let go, I-i was joking! Right (y/n)?" You blink, it didn't seem like he was joking.. Instead of answering you let out a small chuckle of sorts. Honestly though, you didn't know what to say, you liked them both equally at this time. 

"Oh geez Earl, you're so annoying." Megumi let's out a huff crossing her small pale white porcelain arms, her scarlet red eyes managing their way over to your less of a red ones. 

"So (y/n), you'll work for us here. And in return we'll help you with the vampire stuff and you can live in the small room upstairs. Unless you want to stay in your apartment.." That wasn't a bad offer at this point, a new job and a new house- some friends even? Friends that you hoped wouldn't force you on a date with some creep.

"Sure, that would be amazing!" You give a little bow with your head without moving any other part of your body. Megumi and Earl smile at each other happily as Megumi gives you a slight hug. 

"I look forward to working with you (y/n)." She hums nuzzling her face into your side, you giggle.

"Thanks, I look forward to working with you also."

"Great, now lets go show you your new room." Earl leads the way to a door that hid the old small wooden set of stairs to the upstairs living space. Your eyes widen when you get up there, it was surprisingly bigger than you expected. 

"Earl, this isn't small." You chuckle pointing to the large living room. 

"I said the room was small, not the whole living space; that you will have to share." He smirks back, placing a hand on the top of your shoulder. 

"Wait, s-share? With who?" You gulp, hopefully it wasn't someone you hadn't met, your anxiety would be over the roof if so. Your eyes meet Megumi, who was frowning. From that, you gathered it wasn't her. 

"Me of course." Earl; with his hand still lingering on your shoulder, gave you a welcoming roommate pat.   
"Megumi lives in her own, um house?"

Beginning to cold sweat, you stop when Earl's last sentence makes its way through your head. 

"Megumi, where do you live?" You ask bluntly, taking Earl's hand off of you.

"At home." You dead pan, that's not what you meant.. 

"No, like, what kind of house." You ask again with a clearer question, or at least you hoped. But Earl cuts in. 

"She lives in a goddamn mansion! Lucky ass." Earl crosses his arms in a pout, his deep crimson orbs leave you to glare at Megumi. 

"It was my fathers, I never realized you were so jealous Earl. Poor sad man." Putting the pieces together quickly, you put a stop to their little back-and-forth. 

"Ok, so which is my room" You breath, taking a small step in between them. It's kind of funny how they can't get along, though stoping it before it could get any worse was definitely in your favour. 

"Ah, right! It's this way~" Earl takes a few steps past the rococo couch and towards the hall, that was to the left. Three doors came into view, and you turned your head to look to the right hallway, where you notice two more doors. 

"It's this one, which is right across from mine~ So we're neighbours!" Earl's face is graced with a dorky grin as he points a finger to your new white door. 

"Cool." You let out a slightly anxious sigh, facing Earl with a frown. "So, what is this door? And the two down there?" You nod your head to the doors down the hall. 

"This ones the bathroom, and ones a closet, the one beside it being an empty room. Correction- an empty room that I like to use as a storage." Earl points to each door as he explains to you what they are for. 

"I see." A smile of relief replaces your frown that previously danced on your pale features. Your hand reaches out to the golden handle that leads to your new room. Opening it revealed a small square room, the walls a ever-so light grey that had a hint of blue, and the floors were wooden. It had a smell of an old house and the wooden floors were somewhat creaky on some of the spots you had placed your feet on. A small blinded window sat on the far wall, the wall next to it had a small one-doored closet.

"Oh, wow. I got to admit it is a little smaller than my old room, but the feeling it gives off is much better." Arms wide you give a twirl in the empty room, somehow you fall on your butt. Giggling you sit. It felt so nice, though it made you melancholic as hell.

The sound of tears hitting the floor as you wept slightly to yourself filled the room. Your new friends watched in confusion, what was wrong?

Now, you were not much of a crybaby. Therefore, you were very embarrassed, hiding your face in your cold knees. It's just, so much had happened today that your chest ached with an odd feeling you couldn't describe. No one could. Not particularly hating the feeling, you sobbed louder.


	3. A Long Needed Breakfast

The sweet smell of melted sugar filled your nostrils-waking you from your deep slumber. Tossing and turning to regain the comfort you had loss, you open your eyes in confusion. The room was dark but surprisingly you could see everything perfectly, but you couldn't tell who's room were you in? As you stretch and rub your tired eyes, you take a soft step off of the bed onto the lush carpet; that was placed on the old wooden floor, some voices outside the door could be heard. Somehow, you strain your ears well enough so that you can hear the muffled version of their conversation. 

"How long has she been asleep for?" A kindhearted sounding voice that seemed to belong to an older man asks the other voice, which was undoubtedly Earl's. 

"Three days, Megumi and I have been constantly checking on her though." A pause happens before they continue, you could only guess that it had surprised the man enough for him to need a moment to think. 

"Three, hmm? I see, it's good if she gets lots of rest, her body must've needed it, though by now she must be starving."

"Yes, exactly, that's why Megumi has been forcing me to make so much food everyday, we don't know when she'll wake.. So we've been cautious.. And might I add, Megumi has tried to help me and damn has that made cooking difficult.." The old man chuckles at Earl's words, Megumi must also not be so great at cooking (just like her and art), but you're sure that she must be trying her best. Now deciding it was a good time to walk out and open the door to reveal your awake self, you make your way to the door. You open the door slowly as nervousness takes over you, you were nervous over revealing yourself to the new face, but also because you've slept for so long...That alone was quite embarrassing to you, since you had just met these kind people and you were seemingly already taking too much from all their kindness. You push the door a little more to fully open it but your eyes are to the floor trying to avoid the inevitable. The faces of the two men are plastered with big smiles of relief and clear joy.*

"Ah, hello there young miss." You look up and meet the eyes of the old man, the wrinkles by his eyes were the very present as he kindly offered you a smile. 

"Hello." You give a quick meek bow of the head to the elder gentleman and then look to Earl. Earl smiles greatly happy to see you finally awake, and also somewhat happy he didn't have to sleep on the couch no more. 

"Good morning sleepyhead~" He charms giving you a pat on the hand with his large pale hand, his fingers tap in a rhythmic manner just a little before his hand returns to his side. His actions were awkward yet comforting. 

"This is Mr.Oolong, the owner of this place. Megumi likes to call him Grandpa Oolong and it's kind of stuck, so we all do it, I'm sure he won't mind you doing the same." Earl explains after he introduces the man who wore a similar yet different working uniform to the one Earl was wearing when you first met him. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you (y/n)." He places a gloved hand over his chest and gives a bow, it made him seem like a former butler of some kind. Which you guessed could be possible for the fact that he was also a vampire. You greet him back with a small smile not knowing what else to do because the bow did make you a little uncomfortable. And that's when you hear a rush of running foot steps— Megumi crashes into your side giving to a slight push to the side. Her arms are wrapped around you and her face is looking up at you with seemingly happy tears. 

"Nnnn..."   
An odd sound escapes her as she puts on a pout. "I made you lots of food... And I'm glad you're up..." With surprised eyes, you hold in a laughter, Megumi was probably much older than you but was still just a child it seemed. 

"Food..." Your stomach growls at the thought and once the sound reaches Megumi's ears she was off dragging you to the dining room table. Oolong follows half way before leaving down the stairs to take care of the store, Earl follows happily all the way to the table were there's lots of freshly cooked foods spread about. Your mouth immediately starts to water when you make eye contact with the blessed breakfast they had made, based on the conversation Earl and Grandpa Oolong had earlier you could assume Earl made most of it. And him being a good cook shocked you to say the least... 

"Well? What are you waiting for? Sit down and   
eat up!" Earl hums grabbing a chair and doing as he told you, you sit down eagerly trying not to grab everything in front of you. It all seemed to have a seductively sweet smell coming from it and the sharp red juice in the glass beside you drove the strong scent even further. You didn't even need to wonder what it was or what the food all probably had mixed into it, even if it once smelt differently to you, you knew it was blood. Your messy thoughts drove you mad as you reached for a lush pancake off the large stack placing it on your own plate— only to cover it in the red syrup and some slightly pink whipped cream. Cutting a piece of the pancake, you place it into your mouth trying not to drool— It was absolutely delicious! And you found yourself praising Earl with all kinds of compliments as you reached for the other foods to put on your plate. 

Earl and Megumi weren't eating nearly as much as you and were merely enjoying the expressions you had on your face when you placed something new into your mouth. It was a long breakfast for you all, and in the end, you cleared up just about everything! But all the food didn't make you feel stuffy or sick, it made you feel refreshed and awake, ready to start the day.


End file.
